List of unnamed characters in Daredevil
This article is for unnamed characters in the television series . Characters "Into the Ring" Elderly man (Into the Ring).png|Richie Allan as elderly man. Beaten father (Into the Ring).png|Unknown as beaten father. Boy (Into the Ring).png|Erick Abbate as boy. "Cut Man" Boy (Cut Man).png|Erick Abbate as boy. "Rabbit in a Snowstorm" Bailiff (Rabbit in a Snowstorm).png|Unknown as bailiff. "World on Fire" Gao's runner.png|Meng Ai as runner. Suicide drug runner.png|Vincent Veloso as suicide drug runner. "Condemned" Reporter (Condemned).png|Lauren Lim Jackson as reporter. Cameraman (Condemned).png|Jimmy Callahan as cameraman. "Stick" Nun (Stick).png|Melinda Tanner as elderly nun. "Speak of the Devil" Reporter 1 (Speak of the Devil).png|Eboni Booth as reporter #1. Junkie (Speak of the Devil).png|Michael Abbott, Jr. as junkie. "Nelson v. Murdock" Sick man (Nelson v. Murdock).png|Tom Knutson as sick man. Sick man's lawyer.png|Dave T. Koenig as sick man's lawyer. "The Path of the Righteous" Sick child (Path of the Righteous).png|Jagger Bruch as sick child. Mother of sick child.png|Ana Lisa Valencia as mother of sick child. "Daredevil" Lowlife (Daredevil).png|Amadeo Fusca as lowlife. "Bang" Teenage hostage (Bang).png|Agneeta Thacker as teenage hostage. Homicide detective (Bang).png|Robert G. Murray homicide detective. Alpha (Bang).png|Patrick Bana as alpha. Tattooed doorman (Bang).png|Kerry Malloy as tattooed doorman. Cartel member (Bang).png|Reza Salazar as Cartel member. "Dogs to a Gunfight" Reporter (Dogs to a Gunfight).png|Malika Nzinga as reporter. Meth-head (Dogs to a Gunfight).png|Walter Brandes as meth-head. Dogs of Hell member (Dogs to a Gunfight).png|Vic Noto as Dogs of Hell member. Police technician (Dogs to a Gunfight).png|Darin Guerrasio as police technician. ECU leader (Dogs to a Gunfight).png|Christopher Stadulis as ECU leader. "New York's Finest" Petty thief (New York's Finest).png|Marcos Palma as petty thief. Lowlife (New York's Finest).png|Jay Hieron as lowlife. "Penny and Dime" Bartender (Penny and Dime).png|Gordon Silva as bartender. Owner (Penny and Dime).png|Rod Knoll as owner. "Kinbaku" Waiter (Kinbaku).png|David L. Townsend as waiter. Maitre'D (Kinbaku).png|Kevin Loreque as maitre'd. "Semper Fidelis" Potential juror 2 (Semper Fidelis).png|Kaliswa Brewster as potential juror #2. Potential juror 3 (Semper Fidelis).png|Michael Pantozzi as potential juror #3. Potential juror 4 (Semper Fidelis).png|Elizabeth Flax as potential juror #4. Potential juror 5 (Semper Fidelis).png|Ana Maria Jomolca as potential juror #5. Potential juror 6 (Semper Fidelis).png|Josh Weinstein as potential juror #6. Prostitute 1 (Semper Fidelis).png|Lana Yoo as prostitute #1. Prostitute 2 (Semper Fidelis).png|Hye Jin Jang as prostitute #2. ".380" Medical examiner (.380).png|Michael Nostrand as medical examiner. Gangster (.380).png|Robert "Toshi" Chan as gangster. Drug goon (.380).png|Vince Benvenuto as drug goon. Bearded man (.380).png|Aidan Redmond as bearded man. "The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" Young Elektra's opponent 1.png|Unknown as young Elektra's opponent #1. Hirochi's specialist.png|Takeo Lee Wong as specialist. "Resurrection" Orphan 1 (Resurrection).png|Jaxon Folds as orphan #1. Orphan 2 (Resurrection).png|Cheikh Tairou M'Baye orphan #2. Boxer (Resurrection).png|Evan Dane Taylor as boxer. "Please" Mother Teresa Albanian boss.png|Ron Fehmiu as Albanian boss with Mother Teresa tattoo. "Revelations" The mark (Revelations).png|Keet Davis as the mark. Jack Murdock's opponent.png|Unknown as Jack Murdock's opponent Fight referee (Revelations).png|Omar Corominas as fight referee. Priest (Revelations).png|Unknown as priest. "Karen" Emo senior (Karen).png|Jordon Bolden as emo senior. Sweatshirt student (Karen).png|Nicholas Wey as sweatshirt student. "Reunion" ESU leader (Reunion).png|Matthew Streeter as ESU leader. NYPD cop (Reunion).png|Britt Sanborn as NYPD cop. Young nun (Reunion).png|Adriana Santos as young nun. "One Last Shot" Plainclothes cop (One Last Shot).png|Dion Sapp as plainclothes cop. Tabloid journalist (One Last Shot).png|Tanya Rivero as tabloid journalist. Reporter 1 (One Last Shot).png|Duarte Geraldino as reporter #1. Reporter 3 (One Last Shot).png|Robyn Payne as reporter #3. "A New Napkin" Cardinal (A New Napkin).png|Jon J. Masters as cardinal. Reporter (A New Napkin).png|Marcie Hall as reporter. Surgeon (A New Napkin).png|Amar Srivastava as surgeon. Category:Characters